This invention relates to N-substituted arylcyclobuteno-unsaturated cyclic imides, and to novel polyimides prepared from such compounds.
In recent years the search for high performance materials, especially high temperature-resistant polymers, has gained momentum. In order for a material to have stability at high temperatures, it must fulfill several requirements including a high melting or softening temperature, a high modulus or rigidity, a resistance to solvent and chemical degradation, and toughness. The intrinsic thermal and oxidative stability of aromatic structures has long been recognized, and a variety of polymers have been made in which benzene rings are linked together by various connecting groups. Among the more stable aromatic polymers that fulfill the requirements of high temperature resistance are the polybenzimidazoles, the polyenzoxazoles and the polyimides. Of these polymers, the polyimides have had the most interest.
The major difficulty encountered in the commercial development of these materials is that they are usually obtained in the form of a powder which cannot be readily fabricated into useful objects.
The polyimides prepared from aliphatic diamines and aromatic carboxylic acids are generally soluble and thermoplastic. Aliphatic polyimides have been prepared from bis(dienophiles) and a diene such as cyclopentadiene. Such reactions often involve gas evolution.
Aromatic polyimides, such as polypyromellitimides, have a spectrum of superior properties. Those polyimides may be prepared by the reaction of an aromatic dianhydride with an aromatic diamine to give a soluble polyamic acid, which on cyclodehydration gives the insoluble desired product.
High performance plastics reduce the weight of mechanical components, and not just by virtue of their densities. Their high performance properties allow greater design stresses, and often elements can be downsized accordingly. In recent years, aromatic polyimides have become widely accepted as premium, high performance engineering plastics. These resins are well-known for having excellent properties at elevated temperatures (i.e., chemical resistance) but are also costly. Historically, polyimide resins are difficult to fabricate into objects other than fibers and films. The most common methods of manufacturing parts having the highest strength and temperature properties are hot compression-molding, machining from hot-compression molded or extruded rod, and direct forming (a process similar to the powder-metallurgy processes). Given the synthetic and fabrication difficulties, a new route to polyimides is desirable.
A further problem with the preparation of certain polyimides is the need for the use of catalysts, initiators or curing agents. The presence of such compounds often results in the preparation of impure polymeric compositions. Further, the presence of such compounds often results in undesirable properties in such polymeric compositions. What are needed are monomers which are prepare polyimides wherein the polymers can be easily processed, for example, fabricated into useful objects. What are further needed are monomers which can be polymerizable in a manner such that no gas is evolved. What are further needed are monomers which can be polymerized without the need for catalysts curing agents or initiators.